Cold Skittles
by The Stargazing Psalmist
Summary: A series of Rainbow Snowcones one-shots! Enjoy!
1. Feathers

**Because I ship Rainbow Snowcone so freaking hard, I decided to do one-shot series(cause everyone loves those, right?). I tried to be clever with the title...Was I clever? :3 Anyway, enjoy! ^^**

**Title: **Feathers

**Short Summary:** Tooth needs to appreciate herself a little more. Jack helps her out.

She would tell him tomorrow night, at North's big, annual Christmas party. She was going to confess. Yeah, that hug she gave him after Pitch was put in his place might as well have been a confession already. But this time...This time she wanted to _tell_ him how she felt. With words pieced together from inside her rapidly beating heart.

Her feelings for Jack Frost had started out as a measly little crush, because of those gorgeous pearly whites placed so perfectly in his mouth. And well...He was good-looking, with his piercing, ice-blue eyes and his strong jawline and not to mention those _adorably _big ears... Her face warmed at the thoughts.

But there something deeper now, after all they'd been through together battling Pitch a year ago. She couldn't forget his tender kindness, his constant concern for her well-being during that time, and even now he'd swing by every now and then and ask her how she was doing. Jack Frost was more than just handsome and blessed with amazing teeth, more than just snowballs and fun times. He was gentle. Caring and selfless and so kind and sweet to her fairies and...and just a whole lot of other things.

Toothiana sighed dreamily, then glanced around at the ever busy Tooth Palace, bustling wildly with her thousands of mini fairies heading out with coins or coming in and placing teeth in their respective niches in the massive, golden columns and towers. A couple of them fluttered over to their queen, excitedly presenting her with their quarry. Goodness, and she could see why.

"Wow!" she exclaimed, her eyes glowing as she plucked a gorgeous cuspid from one of her fairy's little hands. "Let me guess..."

The fairy chirped happily. Tooth laughed.

"I knew it~! Oh, little Marina is a flossing little angel if I ever saw one. And this is only her seventh one!" Tooth handed it back to the fairy. "Wonderful! Put it with her other nicely flossed chompers."

As the fairy flew off, the others rushed up to Tooth, holding their collected teeth out in front of them for her to examine and praise. Tooth smiled, analyzing each one and completely dazzled by the plaque-free molars and other cuspids and _holy cow! _that's one impressive lateral incisor.

Tooth beamed, once again gazing around her beautiful palace. A few of her fairies bumped into each other in their rushing to gather more teeth. Some were playing a game of chase as they returned, squeaking giddily before placing teeth in their rightful boxes.

Tooth's smile softened and she blinked. She suddenly had the urge to go out herself. It'd been a while, the last time being when North and the others had helped her out that night. She'd gone longer without doing it. More than four hundred years to be exact, so one small year shouldn't have seemed like a while. But ever since that night, being able to see the soft, innocent faces of children deep in slumber... It was as if she'd never stopped in the first place.

"Baby Tooth!"

The unique little fairy buzzed out from behind a pillar at Tooth's call. She flew over, her expression questioning. Tooth giggled and stroked Baby Tooth's single yellow feather that mirrored her own.

"I need you to handle things for a bit," she explained. Baby Tooth's different-colored eyes widened a bit. She chirped, and Tooth nodded with a smile. "That's right. I won't be a long. Maybe just a couple hundred houses."

Which wasn't a lot at all. Compared to how many homes her mini fairies visited on a regular basis, it was nothing.

Baby Tooth bobbed her little head up and down excitedly, overjoyed that her queen was going out into the field again.

Tooth looked up, positioning herself before shooting upward towards her room at the very top of the entire palace. She rummaged through her drawers and fished out her satchel, the one she use to use all the time back when it was only herself collecting the teeth. It was a very special satchel, made entirely out of lovely peacock feathers, and had two pockets: one for teeth, and one for coins and other little gifts for the kids.

Slinging the satchel across her body, Tooth hovered back down the the main grounds of the palace. A few fairies stopped what they were doing, eyeing their queen with surprise. She grinned, gripping the strap of her satchel with one hand while balling the other into a fist and raising it in the air.

"I'm heading out, girls!" Tooth announced, and the fairies squeaked happily. "Off to collect. Listen to Baby Tooth and don't get into any trouble while I'm gone. Got it?"

Mixed responses, some rolling their eyes and others nodding obediently.

Tooth looked at Baby Tooth. The fairy made a cute salute and squeaked for Tooth to go on out. She smiled and nodded.

Then she was off, rocketing out of the palace, batting her wings as hard as she could and kicking up wind and dust. Fairies dove out of the way as their queen zipped by. When she was out, she flew higher, embracing the winds that struck her face.

Tooth paused and hovered, marveling the endless rows of mountains, some floating, that surrounded the Tooth Palace. Anticipation boiling, she waited no longer.

She rushed off into the sunset, shouting excitedly the whole way.

* * *

Last house for the night.

Tooth fluttered silently up to the window. Like the past two hundred and eighty-five houses, she could see a child fast asleep in their bed. Sandy's dream sand swirled over the child's head, taking the form of a spaceship blasting off and flying in circles.

She chuckled, slowly pushing the window open further. She stretched out her neck to view the child better.

"Sammy," she whispered, smiling. Here was a boy who kept his teeth in good condition. Tooth cautiously hovered over to his bed and lowered herself enough to where she could reach under his pillow. She felt around carefully until she touched something solid.

"Ah, there it is..." Tooth grasped a central incisor and gently pulled it out from under Sammy's pillow. At first glance, it looked close to perfection. Except...

Tooth gasped, then frowned at the sleeping boy. There was the tiniest little hole in the tooth, a hole that was _not _suppose to be there.

"You have a _cavity_, mister?" she scolded quietly, putting her other hand on her hip. She shook her head with a tsk. "I'm so disappointed...You know what that means."

Tooth searched through the gift pocket of her satchel and took out five pennies, which is what she always left for kids who hadn't brushed very thoroughly. She slipped the change under Sammy's pillow and tossed his tooth into the corresponding pocket.

Well, that was it for tonight.

Tooth raised herself. She took one last glance at Sammy's sleeping expression. As upset as cavities and decay and plague made her, a child's peaceful face made up for it all a hundred fold. She started recalling that night again, and Jamie's sleeping form. So innocent and sweet...And then there was Jack...Looking out for her, caring about her and...

Tooth shook her head with a gasp. She knocked a knuckle against her forehead. Gosh, did Jack Frost _always _have to find a way into her thoughts? Tooth rolled her eyes, then looked back down at Sammy._  
_

She smiled softly, listening to the boy's steady breaths, and resisted her usual urges to touch hair or leave tender kisses on foreheads. She lingered a little while longer before retreating out the window and into the night.

The moon was luminous as always, its brilliant beams shining down on the world, rendering it blue and silver. She grinned up at him, the Man in the Moon. He seemed to be smiling, too.

"What a beautiful night...," she sighed, enjoying a gently breeze as it rushed by and ruffled her feathers.

Laughter from down below caught her attention, and she glanced down. A group of girls, about Tooth's physical age, were strolling down the street. Tooth instinctively hid behind a tree, but then considered the girls, being teenagers and all, probably didn't believe in her anymore and wouldn't see her anyway.

She curiously peeked at them through the leaves, wondering why they were out this time of night. Back from a party, maybe? Teens these days did throw a lot of those, and from what Tooth had heard, they all too often got out of hand. But these girls seemed fine.

Tooth jumped and shot her gaze forward as something rustled in the tree across from hers. Her heart nearly stopped when a familiar white-haired guardian hopped out of the foliage and perched himself on an outstretched branch.

A smile subconsciously bloomed across Tooth's face, and her heart fluttered. She moved out from behind the tree excitedly and began to fly towards him.

"Ja-"

Tooth stopped.

Jack hadn't noticed her. His eyes were instead following the girls, his expression clearly one of interest. He whistled, then curved his pale lips into a grin as the girls passed under his tree. Jack crouched on the branch, elbows on his knees and lazily holding his staff with one hand while holding his cheek with the other. He continued to the watch the girls, his expression...like...almost _dreamy. _As if a flock of angels were passing by, laughing and twirling their hair.

Something inside Tooth crumbled. She just stared at the winter spirit admiring the girls.

_He...He's never...looked at me that way..._ she thought. _I-I mean...Not..not that I could know but...He's smiled at me before and all but..._

Tooth looked down at the girls.

They were all beautiful. Nice clothes...Smooth hair...Fair skin...

The Guardian of Memories pressed her lips together. Her small hands became fists as her sides. Her eyes narrowed.

Clothes...Hair...Skin...Makeup and jewelry... Just a few qualities of pretty girls.

Pretty girls. Unlike...

Tooth glanced down, checking herself over. She ran her eyes down her feathered body and arms. She touched the crown of feathers on her head. She glanced over her shoulder as her beating wings.

Then she looked at the girls, who were gradually making their way further and further up the street. Then her eyes went to Jack, who was raising himself up on the balls of his bare feet to get one last good look at the beauties.

When they were gone, Jack sighed and lowered himself. That's when he turned his head and saw Tooth. For a moment, he stared in surprise, then his eyes lit up.

"Oh, hey, Tooth!" Jack waved before leaping off the branch. He rode the wind towards her, grinning. He glimpsed her satchel. "Ah, I see you're out in the field, huh?"

But Tooth didn't respond. Realization was attacking her train of thought, mercilessly striking deeper and deeper into her heart. She just looked at Jack blankly.

The Guardian of Fun's smile dropped. He raised an eyebrow and moved closer.

"Tooth? You alright?"

She suddenly jolted out of her depression, startling Jack a little. Tooth stared, then laughed awkwardly, rubbing her arm.

"I-I'm fine," she lied. Tooth purposely refused to look him in his beautiful blue eyes. "Just tired, I guess."

"You? Tired?" Jack repeated incredulously. "Never heard of that before."

Tooth shrugged. "Well..."

Jack narrowed his eyes at the colorful fairy. He hadn't seen her this out of character since Pitch kidnapped all her mini fairies. It unnerved him.

"Tooth...," he began, his tone soft. "What's the matter with-"

"Oh, look at the time!"

Tooth cut him off, glancing at an imaginary watch on her wrist. Tooth cringed on the inside. She didn't want to stay here.

"I should head back to the palace. Something tells me Baby Tooth's about to lose it having to handle all her crazy sisters...Haha..."

Jack was stunned at her interruption. He blinked. "Well...Um...Alright."

"Alright then..." Tooth turned, uttering a quick 'goodbye' before taking off.

She flew as fast as she could, working her wings even harder than when she'd left the palace. Her heart was burning painfully. She pushed on until the Tooth Palace was in view.

Tooth hurried inside, ignoring her fairies as they questioned if she was alright. They were, after all, split-offs of herself, so if she was ever upset, they'd know right away.

She flew up to her room and sat herself on her bed.

Tooth stared at her lap, covered with feathers.

In the past, she'd never been ashamed of herself, of who she was or her looks. But...

Tooth raised her arms, turning them over and over, looking at the dozens of feathers that covered them.

But now...because of this...

_Why...Why would Jack like someone like me? Why me when..._

The girls and their hair and their skin flashed through Tooth's mind.

_I'm...not like them. I don't look like them...I'm..._

Images of Jack going all googly-eyed watching the girls crept into her thoughts. Tooth felt her eyes hurt as they began to well up. She shut them tightly, sending hot tears rolling down her cheeks.

_I'm just a freak with feathers...He'd never return my feelings..._

The Tooth Fairy cried, her sobs reaching her thousands of fairies. They fluttered into her room, their own little heart aching with Tooth's. Baby Tooth rested on their queen's shoulder, nuzzling the feathers on her neck. The others followed suit, crowding around Tooth, sharing her pain and all the while trying to comfort her.

Tooth just wept harder.

"I-I'm sorry, g-girls..."

She didn't notice the Moon's glow grow slightly brighter, it's beams shining down on Tooth's small, weeping form.

* * *

Jack had his arms propped up behind his head. His long legs were crossed as he lazily glided on the wind, his back resting on his staff. Gazing up at the stars, his mind wandered to a particular fairy, and how..._down_ she had looked tonight.

His brows knitted together. He looked up at the Moon.

"I hope...she's okay."

* * *

Baby Tooth flew up into Tooth's face, chirping with a small smile. Tooth returned the gesture.

"Merry Christmas to you, too." She turned to all her little fairies. "To all of you. I love you all so much!"

The fairies squeaked in response, their little bodies flying forward and hugging Tooth all over. The Guardian laughed.

"Okay, girls. I gotta get going. Don't want to be late!"

Tooth glanced into her full-sized mirror one more time.

She froze. It felt like...she was seeing herself for the first time. Feathers, feathers, and more feathers... Beautiful as they were, they also made her...abnormal.

Tooth sighed. After crying her eyes out all night, she'd finally come to accept that Jack would not..._could not_ possibly ever share the feelings she had for him. It was a hard pill to swallow, but what else could she do?

_At least we can still be friends_ her mind consoled. _That's more than enough, right?_

Jack was a Guardian now, which made them teammates.

Tooth peered into her mirror again and smoothed down her crown of feathers on her head. But she couldn't quite smile at them like she use to.

Stupid Jack Frost...

She rubbed her eyes, and then called for Baby Tooth.

"We're off, girls! Rest well, alright?"

Her mini fairies chirped happily in unison. Tooth smiled down at them warmly. Baby Tooth at her side, Tooth took off out of the palace and into the dazzling, starry Christmas night, following the aurora lights all the way to the Pole.

* * *

"Aha! There she is!"

North greeted Tooth with a big hug, smooching her face. The big, Russian Guardian was sporting one of stereotypical Santa Claus outfits humans had come up with over the years, with a red cloak and hat tipped and trimmed with white fluffs and a black leather belt secured around his belly. His typical Christmas getup.

The yetis were stringing up lights and decorations and setting food on a long, golden table. Lively music was playing from a vintage record player. The smell of cookies and pies and cakes permeated the Christmas air. And, like always, the elves were running a muck, trying to devour the food on the table but were shooed away by the yetis.

But what caught Tooth's attention the most was the massive Christmas tree that sat near North's fireplace, glowing magnificently with ornaments and other fancy little trinkets of every shape, size, and color. A radiant yellow star was placed at the very top, and a heap of presents wrapped precisely with colorful wrapping paper was stacked on a red rug underneath. It was probably Tooth's favorite thing about the party every year.

"Lovely as always, North!" Tooth said, flying around in awe. "No one can throw a better Christmas party than you."

The Guardian of Wonder chuckled. "Well, what do you expect?"

A sinkhole suddenly appeared next to North's feet, and out hopped Bunnymund, green and red eggs strapped across his chest. As North crushed the Easter Bunny in a hug, Sandy also arrived, flying in on a whale crafted from his gold dream sand. More guests started to show up, and Tooth counted them off.

Let's see...

The Leprechaun...the Groundhog...Oh, there goes Cupid...Nightlight as well, and he was always a joy to have with his glowing and all... And Mother Goose, too, right at the spectral boy's side.

Tooth continued to observe as more and more guests popped up or flew in. She was nervous all of a sudden.

Where was Jack?

Baby Tooth tilted her head, wondering the same.

And then, right on que, there was shout from outside of the party room. A blast of cold wind broke through the formidable double doors, making everyone else shiver and become startled.

"I'm here, guys!" The Guardian of Fun came crashing in, surfing on a ramp of ice that continued to grow in front of him as he froze the moisture in the air with his staff. Jack then hopped into the air, flipping once before landing roughly, and intentionally, on Bunnymund.

"Sorry I'm late! Got caught up in a snow fi-"

"Why you little...! Get off me!"

Bunny threw the winter spirit off of him, reaching for one of his boomerangs.

Everyone watched in amusement and laughter as the Easter Bunny chased Jack around the room, the two Guardians hopping all over the place in a game of cat and mouse, one taunting, the other making threats.

North exclaimed something in Russian, and then the party was in full swing. The music blared louder from the record player. The yetis were bringing out more cookies as the pastries were rapidly consumed. Eggnog, too. Lots and lots of eggnog. And there was a dark suggestion from Jack for a nice game of "pin the tale on the Easter Bunny".

Ah...Poor Bunny.

* * *

The night went on, the party never dying down for even a second. These parties never really did for while, not with North as the host. Tooth remembered one not really losing its flare until late January one year.

Everyone was festive, high on the Christmas spirit.

But for Tooth...that was, unfortunately, not the case.

The majority of the time, she had found herself stealing glances at a particular Guardian of Fun. While he just made her heart dance, it also pained her deeply because...

She sighed, leaning her elbows on the balcony and gazing up longingly at the Moon for comfort.

_I was going to confess...I was really going to...But now...What's the point?_

Tooth stared off into the snow-covered mountains, looking hauntingly beautiful under the Moon's brilliance.

She sighed again.

Worst. Christmas. Ever.

"Tooth?"

The fairy jumped at the voice and whirled around. Her entire body was suddenly paralyzed as her eyes met hypnotic, ice-blue ones.

Jack stood at the balcony door, the lights from inside shining behind him like he was an angel or something. Which wasn't too far from the truth, in Tooth's eyes. But right, he was ironically the last person she wanted to see.

He raised an eyebrow at her, obviously wondering why she was out here all alone.

"J-jack..."

She watched as he stepped onto the balcony, shutting the door behind him. Leaning his staff against the wall, he moved towards her calmly, hands in the pocket of his hoodie.

"Baby Tooth said you were out here," he explained, and Tooth chided the mini fairy via telepathy. She heard Baby Tooth respond vaguely in confusion.

"Did she now?" Tooth replied, forcing a bit of laughter. "Yeah, well. Here I am!"

Tooth flashed him the best smile she could muster. Jack just stared, and after a while, he moved closer until he too was leaning against the balcony. Tooth just watched him curiously, but was also feeling anxious. Her heart started beating faster and she settled with just looking down at her hands.

Then Jack turned to her. "Tooth...Seriously, what's the matter?"

She looked back up, facing him and catching his gaze. Goodness...Under the moonlight, he was just downright gorgeous, his white hair silvery and soft, his blue eyes even more luminous, like crystals, and his pale skin seemed to gleam like snow.

Tooth tore her eyes away. He was so perfect and she was just so...

"I-It's nothing, really," she lied yet again. Ugh, he was doing it again...Caring for her. "I just needed some air."

Tooth flashed him a small, hopeful grin. But Jack didn't return it, only staring at her intently. He sighed, then gazed at the Moon.

All was quiet between them, save for the music and laughter from inside and the distant howling of the North Pole winds. Tooth was actually enjoying it a bit, all the sounds humming through her, but then Jack broke the silence.

"Bunny's super mad right now." Jack snorted, whatever had happened in the party tickling at him. His grin, like always, was infectious, and Tooth felt her lips tug into a smile.

"Really? I wonder why..."

"Could have something to do with me sticking a fake tail on his butt."

Tooth snickered. "Gosh, Jack. You should leave the poor guy alone."

Jack pretended to think about it before shaking his head with a smirk. "Nah, I don't think I will."

They both laughed.

Tooth felt some of the pain in her heart ebb away. She loved this, laughing with him, giving him pointless admonitions for all his pranks and mischief.

Yeah...This was enough for her.

"Oh, hey. I made you something, Tooth."

The Guardian of Memories raised her brows inquisitively as Jack dug into his pocket. He...He made something? For her?

Jack pulled it out whatever it was, and held it up to her.

Tooth peeked down at the object in his hand. She gasped.

It was a necklace made entirely out of ice and frost. But that wasn't the best part. Both opposite sides of the necklace were adorned with rows of teeth, starting small, then gradually getting bigger until both rows stopped at one big tooth in the middle.

Tooth gently took the necklace into her hands, feeling its coolness on her fingers. The beads that made up the chain were spheres of ice. Intricate frost pattern bloomed across the surfaces of each tooth.

"Took me forever, but I finally finished it just in time for the party," Jack explained, modestly rubbing the back of his head. "I froze it a lot, like extra, extra freezing and stuff. So it won't melt for a while. But when it does, you can just tell me and I'll-"

Jack's words trailed off into a startled grunt when Tooth lurched forward, throwing her arms around his neck. She squeezed, overfilled with joy and just completely and utterly touched to no end.

"I love it, I love it, I love it!" she declared into his neck. A few tears slipped from her eyes, dissolving into his hoodie. "Thank you, Jack!"

Jack didn't move for a second, a little stunned, but then he smiled, hugging her back. But as soon as his cold arms wrapped themselves around her waist, Tooth's eyes opened, and she realized what she was doing.

She practically shoved herself away from him, eyes wide and heart pounding and cheeks unbearably warm. Jack looked at her, his expression perplexed.

"U-Um...Sorry...I got carried away..."

_Again_ she bitterly added in her head, remembering the first out-of-no-where hug she'd given him. Tooth occupied herself with fastening the wonderful necklace around her neck. She marveled at its beauty, and how perfectly it suited and fit around her. Then she looked back up at Jack and blushed.

"S-sorry, again...I really do love it, though. Thank you."

"It's cool...," Jack assured, grinning in amusement.

Oh goodness...Those _teeth_.

Forget it. She knew he'd reject her, but she was going to explode if she didn't at least tell him. At least let him know how she felt. She just had to get it off her chest already and...and...There was the _tiniest, _microscopic hope in Tooth's heart that maybe, just _maybe_ he would...

"JackIlikeyou!" she blurted out, and immediately slapped her hands over her mouth. Ugh, she was idiot. An idiot!

Jack's eyes widened at her sudden, cluttered outburst. "W-what?"

Tooth stared, and then sighed into her hands, slowly lowering them. She shut her eyes, hearing her heart drumming uncontrollably in her head.

Now or never.

"I...I like you, Jack," she confessed slowly, not daring to look at him. Tooth pressed her fists over her eyes as she transitioned into a full-on rant.

"I like you...a lot. I-I mean _a lot_. For a long time and...and...It isn't just because of your teeth or because you're handsome...I mean, their so pretty and white and perfect, and you really are handsome, b-but that's not the main reason! I-it's because you're so funny and sweet and nice to me and you always care about me and you're so gentle with my fairies and..."_  
_

She didn't notice as Jack moved closer and closer to her.

"...and you're just such an amazing person. I-I know this is weird and awkward and maybe even silly and foolish of me but...I just...I really do like you and I-"

She felt coldness envelope her.

Tooth gasped as Jack pulled her into his chest, his arms securing themselves firmly around her small frame. Tooth's train of thought froze, then slowly registered what was happening.

Hugging...Jack was hugging her. Why was he hugging her?

Tooth shivered as Jack held her closer to his cold body. Heat began to rush to her face, and she fluttered her wings in embarrassment. Not knowing what else to do, Tooth shyly lifted her arms, weakly wrapping them around his middle. She couldn't help but leaned into him, gripping the fabric of his hoodie.

"J...Jack?" she uttered just above a whisper.

She felt and heard him chuckled into her head feathers, his cool breath making them ruffle.

What he said next sent some kind of current rushing through her body.

"You, too."

Tooth pulled away, looking up at him with huge eyes. His hold on her didn't falter. He smiled down at her, his eyes glowing.

"Wha...What?" She thought she'd heard wrong. She must have. Or her mind was playing tricks on her and-

"I like you, too," he confirmed. His eyes bored into hers, staring right through her, into the depths of her heart and soul.

Tooth just gazed right back, a mixture of sheer happiness and confusion clashing in her mind. Was this a dream? Was Sandy messing with her? But his cool breath on her cheeks, his arms around her, her heart hammering in her chest...It all felt so real.

But Jack's words just now...Were they just her imagination?

"You...You do?" she asked breathily, incredulously. "You..._like me, _Jack?"

Jack laughed through his nose. "Well yeah. Took me a while to realize it, but yeah. I like you. A lot."

Tooth's blush deepened. Her mind was flipping out. Her heart was doing somersaults and cartwheels and high jumps. She felt weak at the knees, and she was sure she would have slumped to the ground if Jack wasn't holding her.

"But...But _why_?"

Jack cocked an eyebrow. "What do you mean why?"

"Why d-do you like me?"

"Why _wouldn't_ I like you?"

Tooth bit her lower lip. Her hands gripped him tighter. "T-that night...I saw you looking at those pretty girls and...I just thought_ those_ were the kind of girls you were interested in. Girls with pretty skin and hair...Not...not _feathers_..."

Tooth trailed off, glancing up at him timidly. Jack stared at her, then laughed. The Tooth Fairy felt her face become impossibly hotter despite Jack's cold exterior against hers.

"W-what?"

Jack's laughter died down to soft snickers. "You really are silly, Tooth..."

Tooth gaped, then found herself pouting. "What do you-"

"I mean, yeah, those girls were pretty but..." Jack pulled Tooth in again, her head resting on his chest. Sheesh, he was so tall...

"But none of them...compare to you, Tooth."

Tooth widened her eyes.

"None of those girls...No other girl in general has feathers _this _freaking soft and beautiful."

Beautiful. _Jack Frost_ said _she_ was _beautiful!_

Tooth's eyes began to moisten.

"You...Y-you don't mind my feathers? You...like them?"

"Pfft, are you kidding?" Jack grabbed her small shoulders and gazed at her again. His eyes glinted with amusement. "I'd still like you with or without them. But frankly..."

He smirked. "I can't imagine you without them, and I don't want to. They're apart of what make you..._you_. And..."

Jack leaned down, his forehead resting against hers. He breathed on her as he spoke, his cold breath and his deep voice making her shudder.

"If you recall, Tooth, I. Like. _You_."

Tears of joy cascaded down Tooth's cheeks as she let out a breathy, sobbing laugh. Jack's large, cold hands moved to her face, his thumbs wiping away her tears. Her eyes closed as his eyes narrowed. He leaned closer.

"I-I like you, too, Jack," Tooth stuttered. "I love y-"

Ice pushed against her mouth, silencing her. Tooth gasped and her eyes flew open, only to see that Jack had pressed his lips against hers. Tooth's heart exploded. She placed her hands on his broad shoulders and shyly kissed him back, her eyes fluttering shut again.

Jack pulled her closer and she leaned into him. Jack removed his hands from her face, intent on running them down her back instead, his fingers smoothing over her _soft_, silky feathers. Tooth shivered.

She broke away for air, sliding her arms around his neck for balance. Jack gripped her waist, looking into her lustrous, amethyst irises.

He grinned.

"I love you, too. And Merry Christmas, Tooth."

He swept down, once again capturing her lips with his, and she kissed him back eagerly.

The party continued on inside.

The Moon brightened even more, gleaming, shining, lighting the lovely Christmas night, and beaming down on the two Guardians wrapped in each other's embrace.

**Whoooa this took forever. x_x Did you like it? Oh, I hoped you liked it~ Ehem. Anyhow, I'm just so in love with this movie like OMG. And the art book came in today~~~~ I'M SO HAPPY! 3 Well, thanks for reading. As always, take care and God bless you all~! **


	2. Got You!

**A lot of these were inspired by fan art. This is one of them! 3 It's a really short one.**

**Title:** Got You!

**Short Summary**: All Jack wants is a kiss.

Every time, she would find an escape.

Whenever he hugged or cornered her, and bring his face just a little closer to hers, she would quickly turn her head and somehow manage to wiggle away from him.

Apart of him thought it was adorable, how shy she was and how flustered she'd get if he so much as held her small hand.

But _man. _

It seemed like forever since he'd felt her soft, warm lips against his own.

He had to admit, she was good at being evasive. She was the Tooth Fairy, after all. Always buzzing around with those constantly beating wings, barely ever touching the ground. Swift and able to get out of almost anything...including being _kissed. __  
_

It didn't help that they rarely had any time for themselves, anyway. Keeping the kids happy and believing was more than great and all, but still...Being a Guardian was so busy and time consuming.

Which was why he was looking forward to his date tonight with a certain Guardian of Memories.

"I'm gonna get her...," the winter spirit declared to himself, smirking and leaning further back against the tree trunk. He gazed up at the web of branches that had been stripped of their leaves for the coming winter.

Jack pursed his lips together, formulating a plan to get his fairy lover right where he wanted her. He had to think of something...Something that would make her stop in her tracks long enough for him to make a move. Because even on the few dates they'd had a chance to go on, she was still zipping around, chattering on and on about teeth and how important it was to floss and how much she despised gum disease.

And a_voiding _his advances.

Like he said, it was cute and all, but Jack didn't want to wait any longer.

"Tonight...Tonight...," he muttered to himself, conjuring up snowflakes with his staff and flicking them around. His brows knitted together. The corners of his mouth stretched upward until he was grinning ear to ear.

_Of course. _Why didn't he think of it before?

* * *

Burgess' winter festivals were probably one of Jack's favorite occasions. Here the entire town would come together and celebrate Jack's handiwork, playing festive music and performing plays and shows put together by drama clubs from all the schools. The lights, gleaming bright with various shades of blue. Pastries being served to all the kids...And that was just the beginning!

Snowman building contests and snowball fights and sleighing and just more and more snow(thanks to yours truly). Aw, Jack couldn't even describe all the activities and how fun and awesome it was.

He was glad he could bring Tooth tonight. Jack knew, of course, they couldn't really participate in any of the festival's physical events, like the snowmen, but he knew she'd be perfectly satisfied watching the plays with him and just appreciating the atmosphere and decor.

And that's what happened.

"Oh, I haven't watched a play in such a long time!" she practically squealed.

Her arms was hooked around Jack's as they floated towards the stage that had been set up for the performances.

"How long is a long time?" Jack chuckled, remembering the last time he'd asked that, after Tooth had smacked into a billboard.

Tooth smiled. "Hmm...Two hundred and fifty years, give or take."

Jack laughed.

The two Guardians settled themselves on a platform behind the last row of chairs. Tooth sighed and leaned her head against Jack's shoulder as a kid stepped onto the stage and began to narrate the play's beginning acts.

Jack rested his head on hers, her delicate feathers tickling his cheek. Their hands intertwined, small and warm with large and cold, yet they fit so perfectly and felt so right.

Halfway in, Tooth was cracking up, her adorable laughter filling like a song to Jack's ears. He'd barely been able to focus on the performers, his attention instead drawn to the endearing Tooth Fairy beside him. His eyes repeatedly trailed to her pink lips.

At one point, she'd caught his stare. She held his gaze, her expression questioning him with an innocent tilt of the head. It pulled Jack down like a hook, but she'd quickly turned away before he could catch her.

Jack just stared for a minute, then snickered at how red she was and how hard she was trying to refocus on the play. Jack straightened himself and looked on at the stage.

_Soon, Jack. Just a little longer..._

Tooth was in full-on chitter after the performers took their bows at the play's end, going on and on about her favorite parts. She was zigzagging around in front of him, bubbling with amusement and giggles.

Jack narrowed his eyes.

_Make her stop in her tracks._

"Ah!"

Tooth immediately froze, stunned out her chatter at Jack's sudden cry of pain.

The winter spirit was cradling his jaw with his hand. He groaned again, feigning discomfort.

"Jack? What's wrong?" Tooth fluttered over, worry written across her face.

Jack was boiling with anticipation on the inside. But, being a master prankster, holding it in was second nature.

"Agh, my tooth is killing me...," he complained, leaning against his staff.

Tooth looked horrified.

"_What?!"_ she almost shrieked. "O-open up! Let me see!"

"Y-yeah...I think it might be decay or something...Ugh...It's been hurting a while now..."

Jack slowly opened his mouth for her to inspect. Tooth held his chin with one hand and his cheek with the other, her thumb lifting his upper lip. She squinted her eyes, scanning. Then her face became confused.

"I-I don't see anything, Jack," she said. His teeth looked fine. Just as beautiful and white and sparkly as they'd always been.

"Look _closer_," Jack suggested.

And so she did. Tooth leaned forward even more, her face creased with concentration, trying to find the cause of Jack's apparent toothache. When her nose brushed his, Jack grabbed her, his hands clamping around her shoulders.

Tooth let out a startled yelp, but was muffled when Jack pressed his lips against hers.

Satisfaction filled the Guardian of Fun's mind. He moved his mouth over hers, practically drowning, _melting, _in the bliss of Tooth's warmth. He smiled into the kiss when he felt Tooth nervously push her lips against his.

He was laughing when they pulled apart.

"Got you!" he chuckled, and pressed his forehead against hers.

Tooth glared at him, her face crimson.

"_Jack...,"_ she pouted, obviously embarrassed.

Jack became playfully indignant.

"Hey, I haven't kissed you in forever," he said. He smirked. "So, you owe me, _sweetheart._"

And Jack kissed her again, coiling his arms around her slim waist and pulling her into him.

Tooth smiled softly in defeat, kissing him back.

**I think shy Tooth is cute :3 Jack is such a tease There's gonna be a lot of kissing in these one-shots, cause I like sweet kissing in my OTPs X3 (I mean, come on, who doesn't?) I'm going to camp soon with my church. EXCITED! :D I hope you liked this one, even though it was so short. Thanks and God bless! ^^ **


	3. Surprise

**This one's also based off of fan art, and one of my _favorite _Rainbow Snowcone pics EVAR. *clears throat* Enjoy!**

**(It's also pretty short. Probably shorter than the last one. Sorry!)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters.**

**Title: **Surprise

**Short Summary: **Tooth tries to be sneaky.

Jack was chilling in a tree like always, relaxing and admiring the snow day he'd conjured up. He smiled down at a few kids who were building small snow castles and making snow angels.

Ah, the rewards for a Guardian: the happiness of the children.

The winter spirit pulled his hood over his head and closed his eyes, enjoying their laughter and the sound of the calm breeze passing by, rustling the branches above and blowing through his silvery bangs.

Meanwhile, the Tooth Fairy was out and about, and just happened to fly by when she noticed a familiar figure with white locks and a blue sweatshirt and a long, wooden staff resting in a tree.

Jack opened one eye slightly at the familiar sound of beating wings. When he saw that it was none other than Tooth, the Guardian who had a pretty obvious crush on him, the corner of his mouth tugged into a short smirk. He got nice and comfortable, nestling his back against the tree and closed his eye as Tooth flew closer to inspect.

Tooth curiously hovered next to the branch he was sitting on, tilting her head at the Guardian who she thought was asleep. A smile spread onto her face at Jack's lovely, peaceful form and his relaxed, handsome features.

She found herself flying closer until she was floating over him. She lightly placed her fingers on his knee. Her eyes continued to sweep over his calm face, his white hair sticking out over his forehead from under his hood, the light freckles that dotted his pale face, and she sighed at how mesmerizing he was.

Tooth blushed and looked away.

She glanced around quickly before closing her eyes and leaning down.

Jack smiled widely when Tooth tenderly brushed his bangs away and pecked his forehead.

Her lips lingered for a moment, and Jack opened his eyes as she quickly pulled away. He grinned at her softly, entertained as she buried her flushed face into her hands and bat her wings faster, unaware he was awake.

The fairy gasped and jumped in surprise when she felt something hook around her waist. She snapped her head back to Jack, who was grinning ear to ear.

Tooth barely had time to react before Jack pulled her in with his staff and kissed her on the lips.

He broke away, leaning his forehead against hers. He gazed into her violet eyes and smirked.

"Surprise," he sang, and Tooth smiled sheepishly, her cheeks pink.

Jack reeled her in again with his staff until she was sitting on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her form and hugged her close, nuzzling his head into the crook of her neck.

Tooth let out a meek chuckle and held on to him, feeling his soft white hair against her face.

They sat there the rest of the day, hugging and enjoying the falling snow.

**Yeah, it's a lot shorter than the last one. Oh, man when I first saw that fan art, I squealed It was so cute. And I'm sorry to those who've been waiting for _Going Back _to update. I have a lot of the last chapter typed out already, but I haven't been working on it because of another project I've been planning. But fear not! I won't forget about it. **

**So, thanks for reading. And, as always, take care and God bless!**


	4. Irritated

**Soooo more fan art-based things. XD In the pic, Jack was BLEEDING. There won't be blood =_= Like, just no. Not in this kind of fic. But the picture was still really adorable.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the...yeah you get the idea.**

**Title: **Irritated

**Short Summary: **After another one of his scraps with Bunnymund, Jack goes sulking to the only Guardian who can truly diminish his frustration.

No one ever imagined the Easter Bunny and Jack Frost butting heads. It wasn't recorded in any story book or children's tale.

But it happened. _A lot_.

Sure, the two Guardians were on much better terms than when they'd first met, but _man._ Lately they both had a knack for getting on the other's last nerves, and it more often than not lead to physical brawls, with Jack firing ice beams and Bunny trying to blow him up with his Easter Egg bombs. Then North would have to break it up with his Yetis.

Today wasn't an exception, but it was especially bad.

Bunny had managed to...to _scratch _Jack. Right across the cheek, his rabbit claws breaking skin and eliciting a sharp cry of pain from the winter spirit.

Jack's hand flew to the wound, and when he pulled it away to look at it, he shuttered at the sight of red blood on his white palm. His eyes flickered back up to the Easter Bunny, who actually looked just as shocked.

North, who'd tried to restrain an enraged Bunnymund, froze, his eyes growing impossibly bigger.

Bunny flattened his huge rabbit ears, regret flashing across his face.

"W-whoa, mate, I'm s-"

Jack whirled around, calling the wind to bust the door to North's workshop open. Ignoring North's protest, the Guardian gripped his staff and rushed out, fuming and wincing at the stinging injury on his cheek.

"Jack, wait!"

He kept going. He flew faster, zooming past elves and working Yetis, until he was outside in the raging blizzard of the North Pole.

Jack floated there for a minute, breathing hard and glaring down at the snowy canyons.

He was so _angry_.

"I'm so _sick _of this, seriously!" he grumbled angrily to himself, running a frustrated hand through his white hair. But he wasn't just mad. He was..._sad, _too. Hurt, physically and emotionally.

He touched his cheek again, wincing at the pain.

"He didn't have to make me _bleed_..."

Jack huffed, casting a bitter glance back at North's workshop built into an icy mountain. His heart was suddenly aching, and a certain fairy popped into his mind.

Jack narrowed his eyes and turned away from the workshop again.

He sighed. He wanted to see Tooth.

"Wind, take me to the Tooth Palace!" he called.

Jack felt the powerful currents coil around him and carry him away, and soon, the North Pole was long behind him.

* * *

Tooth was as busy as ever, directing her little fairies from her usual spot in the center of the palace.

"Phew...," she breathed, a little exhausted. Even the Tooth Fairy herself had to take a break every once in a while. And so she did.

She summoned Baby Tooth to handle things for a while, and then proceeded to fly up to her room at the top of the palace. It wasn't so much a room than it was a comfortable space or area just for her.

It rested on a pinkish circular platform above the many columns of the palace, with golden, curved pillars sprouting out from underneath it and arching in towards the top and forming a point, making the space resemble a giant birdcage of some sort.

Within the structure was a kind of "nesting" spot, as Tooth liked to call it. It was a single, massive, round pillow with more smaller pillows arranged on it, all colored in various shades of blue, green, and purple. Some of them were shaped like teeth.

Besides her little pillow nest, there was a body-sized mirror built into one of the arched pillars, and a dresser where she liked to keep her tooth-collecting satchel, and other special items like treasures and trinkets and gifts. Things like that.

Tooth stretched, hovering down to her mound of soft pillows.

"Just a quick nap, and I'll be good as new," she said, yawning.

She lowered herself, and her tiny feet just barely brushed one of the pillows before a strong wind rushed in between the pillars and into the room. Tooth yelped in surprise and jerked back into the air. She wrapped her arms around herself and shivered.

"What the...? I-it's so c-cold..!"

Then she blinked.

Cold?

Tooth looked up and around. "J-jack?"

Right as she said his name, Tooth turned around and saw the Guardian of Fun standing between two pillars. The winds calmed, flowing out of the room and off into the mountains around the palace.

The fairy blushed and smiled warmly, flying over to him.

"Jack, what brings you..." She trailed off.

Something was wrong. She could tell by the way he was glowering down at the floor, his face hard as ice and his hand gripping his staff a little tighter than usual. Then she noticed the three streaks of red across his cheek, and gasped.

"Jack!" she exclaimed, flying closer.

The wounds oozed blood. Tooth cringed, feeling sick in her stomach at the sight.

"W-what happened to you?"

Jack didn't answer and continued to avoid her gaze. His breathing was dangerously slow, as if he was trying to restrain and calm his nerves.

Tooth swallowed, and carefully reached for his arm. He didn't react when she grabbed his sleeve and tugged.

"C-come here," she said, and Jack silently complied as she guided him to sit down on her pillow nest. Jack crossed his calves and hugged his knees, sulking in quiet as Tooth quickly moved to her dresser.

She pulled out a first-aid kit and fluttered back over to Jack, nestling down in front of him on her knees. Tooth glanced at him worriedly before opening the kit. Inside were bandages, swabs, ointments, and other medicines for treatment. The thing was...These were only typically used for her little fairies, in case they'd been injured while out in the field. So all the swabs and stuff were...really small.

Tooth sighed, delicately picking up several swabs. It would have to do.

She held Jack's good cheek with her hand and began to gently prod Jack's wounds with the cotton swabs. She frowned at how rapidly they would become saturated with blood, since they were so small, but she kept at it, using more and more swabs to treat the injury. When she somehow managed to stop the bleeding, Tooth soothed the wound with a special ointment and proceeded to patch him up with as many of the tiny bandages as she could.

The whole time Jack was silent. Tooth was so fixated on tending to Jack that she hadn't noticed him staring at her. He took in her stunning plumage and her soft face. Her long eyelashes and amethyst irises. Her tender hand caressing his good cheek as she worked. Jack felt his irritation and anger melt away, and his expression softened, his breathing regulating. Now he was just admiring Tooth, his gaze stuck to her every move.

Tooth finally caught his stare, and looked at him questionably.

"Jack?" she asked, slightly tilting her head.

Jack lost himself in her innocence.

He leaned forward and kissed her, his hand moving to hers on his cheek.

Tooth sucked in a startled breath, then slowly closed her eyes, meekly returning the gesture.

Jack pushed further into the kiss, tilting his head for better access. He pecked the corner of her mouth as he pulled away.

A blush crept onto Tooth's face as he stared at her with half-lidded eyes. Honestly, he had this habit of just kissing her out of nowhere all the time. Not that she _minded _or anything, of course not...But still. He could at least drop a few hints or something...

Tooth's eyes wandered to the marks on Jack's cheek. She then looked at him and frowned.

"Did you and Bunny have another fight?"

Jack's brows knitted together at the mention of Bunnymund. He looked down and sighed.

"Yeah...," he grumbled, the incident replaying in his head. He sighed again, his anger beginning to resurface. "I don't want to talk about it..."

Tooth just looked at him. She knew Jack was mad. Of course he was. But there was something else hidden in the fine print of the emotions written across his face. He was tired and saddened at all the recent arguments, the scraps. He wanted a little less fighting and more friendship.

A soft smile tugged onto Tooth's lips. She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm positive Bunny doesn't want any of this either," she said.

Jack looked up at her, her sweet and tender voice drawing him in. He waited for her to continue.

"I don't know why go guys are fighting so much these days...But I know this." Tooth gave his shoulder a squeeze. "It's never too late to make up and settle things, you know?" She breathed. "You and him are teammates now. Partners. And I know you care about Bunny, right?"

Tooth leaned forward.

Jack blinked, then flickered his gaze to the side and quirked his lips.

"Well I mean...Yeah. I do..."

"And he cares about you, too." Tooth kissed his forehead. "So just remember that. Remember you're both Guardians, and you need to support one another instead of arguing." She took his face into her dainty hands. "It'll be alright. Okay?"

Jack gazed into her beautiful, jewel-like eyes, his arms encircling her waist and pulling her closer.

She blushed, and he grinned.

"Thanks," he murmured, his cold mouth brushing against hers. He spoke against her warm lips. "I love you so much, you know that?"

He felt her face heat up and smiled.

"A-anytime," she stuttered, her hands sliding from his face and locking around his neck. "I...I love you, too, Jack."

And their lips met.

Jack's arms tightened around her waist as he laid down on the pillows, pulling her on top of him. He flipped them over so that she was underneath him, looking flushed and bright red, but she chuckled.

The two Guardians relished in each other's company. They sunk into the pillows, laughing and kissing.

**I was kidding about the blood thing. It wasn't a lot of blood, so whatever. **

**I'M BACK FROM CAMP. And it was AMAZING 3 Learned about Jesus and God's Kingdom. Whoop! ^0^ Did you all miss me? **

**Sooo this one was pretty short, too. Ah well. I hope you enjoyed it! See you next update and God bless!**


End file.
